Erwachen
by Manu2211
Summary: Eine kleine Szene zwischen Barbossa und Tia Dalma. Oder wie überredet man einen Mann, den Mann zu retten, der einen erschossen hat.


**Titel: Erwachen**

**Autor:** Manu2211

**Rating:** T

**Inhalt:** Ein kleine aber meiner Meinung nach wichtige Szene zwischen Tia Dalma und Barbossa. Oder wie bringt man einen Mann dazu den Mann zu retten, der ihn erschossen hat?

**Anmerkung:** Die ersten Sätze sind ein Zitat aus meiner Story Blutiger Engel, an der ich nun hoffentlich bald wieder weiter schreiben kann.

* * *

**Barbossa:  
**

Ich fühle den Schlag gegen die Brust, ich sehe Jack Sparrow mit der rauchenden Pistole in der Hand vor mir stehen, sehe seinen undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck, und der Augenblick wird zur Ewigkeit. Ich fühle den Apfel in meiner Hand und fühle Bedauern darüber, dass ich diesen Apfel nun nicht mehr genießen kann.

Dann fühle ich nur noch Kälte …………………

Kälte ...

Schmerzen ...

Hitze ...

Meinen Herzschlag ...

Moment ...

Ich bin tot.

Ich kann keine Kälte mehr fühlen, keine Schmerzen, keine Hitze.

Ich bin tot.

Mein Herz sollte nicht mehr schlagen.

Nichts desto trotz fühle ich nicht nur meinen Herzschlag, sondern auch das Gewicht eines Gegenstandes auf meiner Brust. Mit einem Ruck setze ich mich aus meiner liegenden Position auf und reiße die Augen auf. Sehe gerade noch wie mein Affe Jack über meine Beine saust und auf die Schulter der Frau hüpft, die mir gegenüber im Türrahmen steht.

Dunkelhäutig, mit den Malen einer Voodoopriesterin im Gesicht betrachtet sie mich wie eine Katze die noch nicht weiß, ob sie mit der Maus spielen soll, oder sie einfach auffrisst.

„Willkommen zurück im Reich der Lebenden, Captain Barbossa." Ihre Stimme klingt rau und kehlig, aber sie hat etwas darin, was es schwer macht sich ihrem Einfluss zu entziehen. Eine Voodoopriesterin, ganz sicher, aber vielleicht auch noch mehr als das. Aber was dieses mehr ist, vermag ich nicht zu sagen.

„Wer seid ihr?"

„Man nennt mich Tia Dalma." Sie mustert mich und ein Lächeln erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht, so dunkel und geheimnisvoll wie ich es noch nie bei einer Frau gesehen habe.

Tia Dalma? Irgendwo in den Tiefen meines Verstandes regt sich etwas, eine Erinnerung, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ich diese Frau noch nie gesehen habe. Ein Wesen wie dieses vergisst man nicht. Dann fällt es mir wieder ein, Jack Sparrow hat den Namen irgendwann einmal erwähnt.

Bei der Erinnerung an diese Kröte von einem Piraten kommen bei mir auch andere Erinnerungen hoch. Ich taste nach meiner Brust, das Einschussloch ist verschwunden, aber das Loch in meiner Kleidung beweist, dass die letzten 10 Jahre kein Hirngespinst waren.

„Wo ist er?"

„Wer?" Diese Gegenfrage klingt so ahnungslos, dass ich fast geneigt bin ihr zu glauben. Aber nur fast. „Jack?"

„Wer sonst?!" Meine ohnehin nicht vorhandene Geduld schwindet langsam aber sicher dahin.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte." Tia Dalma schenkt mir ein weiteres ihrer geheimnisvollen Lächeln und dreht sich um. Wenn ich Antworten haben will, muss ich ihr wohl oder übel folgen, also stehe ich auf und finde mich nach wenigen Schritten in der Hexenküche einer Voodoopriesterin wieder.

Der einzige willkommene Anblick darin ist mein Hut, der mitten auf dem Tisch liegt. Ich fühle mich ein wenig besänftigt, als ich ihn aufsetze. Tia Dalma ist vor dem Tisch stehen geblieben und dreht mir den Rücken zu.

Ich umrunde den Tisch und die Frau um ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Mylady, leider habe ich keine Zeit für lange Geschichten." Ich grinse sie an und strecke den Arm aus. „Ich muss den Mann finden, der mich erschossen hat." Jack springt auf meine Arm und macht es sich auf meiner Schulter bequem. „Also fasst euch kurz."

„Ihr werdet Jack Sparrow nicht in der Welt der Lebenden finden." Antwortet sie leise.

„Also ist er tot?" Offene Genugtuung schwingt in meinen Worten mit.

„Nicht wirklich." Sie lächelt mich nun wieder an und mir werden zwei Dinge klar.

Erstens, Jack hat irgendeine gewaltige Dummheit gemacht.

Zweitens, Tia Dalma will etwas von mir.

Woraus sich drittens ergibt: das eine hat mit dem anderen zu tun.

Keine beruhigende Feststellung, aber eine die mich neugierig macht. „Ich höre."

„Ich werde es kurz machen. Bevor ihr auf die Black Pearl kamt, hat Jack einen Handel abgeschlossen." Sie macht eine Pause und blickt mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich warte einige Minuten, aber offenbar ist sie nur gewillt zu reden, wenn ich an ihrem Spielchen teilnehme. „Mit wem?" Langsam kriege ich Hunger, kein Wunder nach 10 Jahren als lebende Leiche.

„Davy Jones." Das verschlägt mir den Appetit ganz schnell wieder. Jack verschwindet kreischend irgendwo im Gebälk.

„Warum sollte er das getan haben?"

„Warum ist er euch zehn Jahre lang gefolgt?"

Ein gutes Argument. Für die Black Pearl würde dieser Narr alles tun, sich sogar auf einen Handel mit dem Teufel einlassen.

Tia Dalma beginnt im Raum herum zu laufen und zündet Kerzen an, während sie fort fährt. „Es war ein Handel um ein Schiff und einen Captain, ein Handel, der dreizehn Jahre gültig war." Sie dreht sich um und blickt mich fest an. „Ein Handel, der nun abgelaufen ist."

„Pech für Jack."

„Und für euch, Captain Barbossa." Ihre Stimme wechselt in einen unheimlichen Singsang. „Keine Rache für euch. Kein Schiff für euch. Keine Black Pearl für euch." Die Kerzen flackern und knistern. „Alles was ihr euch wünscht, hat Davy Jones Kraken in die Tiefe gezogen."

„Bedauerlich. Aber unter diesen Bedingungen verzichte ich gerne." Ich blicke mich suchend um, aber von Jack ist nicht mal die Schwanzspitze zu sehen. Wo zum Teufel steckt das verdammte Affenvieh?

„Und wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, eure Wünsche doch noch zu erfüllen?" Tia Dalma schleicht nun um mich herum wie eine Katze um ihre Beute.

„Ich bedaure, aber unter diesen Bedingungen verzichte ich gerne auf die Erfüllung meiner Wünsche. Auch wenn ich Pirat bin, ich hänge am Leben Mylady." Ich blicke mich wieder nach Jack um, aber der Affe bleibt verschwunden. „Vor allem nachdem ich tot war."

„Aye. Ein Leben hat euch Jack Sparrow genommen, ein Leben habe ich euch gegeben …" Sie bleibt ganz dicht vor mir stehen und flüstert mir dann ins Gesicht „… aber ich kann es euch auch wieder nehmen." Sie tritt zurück, streckt den Arm aus und wie aus dem Nichts taucht Jack wieder auf und setzt sich auf ihre Schulter.

Ihre Aussage beunruhigt mich ebenso sehr wie die Tatsache, dass mein Affe ihr zu vertrauen scheint. „Wenn ihr die Macht über Leben und Tod habt, warum holt ihr diesen Narren Jack nicht selber zurück?"

Die Voodoopriesterin zuckt bei dieser Bemerkung deutlich zusammen, offenbar habe ich ihren wunden Punkt getroffen. Aber sie fängt sich schnell wieder. „Nun … alles was mit Davy Jones und seiner Kreatur zu tun hat, liegt außerhalb meiner Macht."

Aha. Das ist interessant. Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und warte ab, entschlossen, Tia Dalma nun meinerseits zappeln zu lassen. Sekunden werden zu Minuten, ziehen sich immer weiter hin.

Schließlich verliert die dunkelhäutige Frau die Geduld. „Nun? Was werdet ihr tun, Captain Barbossa?"

„Nun, ich bin gewillt, eurer Bitte nachzukommen, aber ich will drei Dinge von euch."

„Einverstanden."

„Ich brauche ein Schiff."

Tia Dalma nickt und holt eine flache Schale aus einem Regal, diese stellt sie auf den Tisch, auf dem zuvor mein Hut lag. Sie schüttet Wasser in die Schale und dazu noch ein Pulver. Wabernder Nebel bildet sich über der Schale und ich trete neugierig näher.

Sie setzt sich und ihre Hand schwebt über dem flachen Gefäß. Im Nebel entstehen Bilder. „Ihr braucht ein schnelles Schiff, die East India Trading Company hat schnelle Schiffe in Port Royal stationiert."

Ich nicke, dort ein Schiff zu kapern wird nicht einfach, aber es ist machbar. „Eine Crew."

Wieder gleitet die dunkle Hand durch den Nebel und die Bilder verändern sich, zeigen ein Boot, dass sich der Hütte nähert. „Jack´s Crew. Sie werden alles tun, um ihren Captain zurück zu holen. Und noch mehr …"

Ich betrachte die verbissenen Gesichter und stimme Tia Dalma zu. Turners Welpe und sein Mädchen werden alles dafür tun und die anderen werden ihnen folgen. Die Frage ist nur, ob sie mir folgen, aber das wird sich zeigen.

„Und was wollt ihr als drittes von mir, Captain Barbossa?"

„Eine Antwort."

„Fragt."

„Seid ihr die Frau, um deretwillen sich Davy Jones das Herz aus der Brust geschnitten hat?"

„Vielleicht."

„Das ist keine Antwort!"

„Ihr hättet eure Frage genauer spezifizieren müssen, mein Lieber." Da ist es wieder, dieses unergründliche Lächeln, dem man sich kaum entziehen kann.

„Was springt für mich dabei heraus? Außer dass ihr mir mein Leben lasst."

Sie steht auf und streckt den Arm in meine Richtung aus. Eine kleine Bewegung von ihr genügt und Jack springt auf meine Schulter. Dann beginnt sie in einem Kessel Wasser zu erhitzen und fügt noch einige Kräuter hinzu. „Holt ihr Jack zurück, holt ihr auch die Black Pearl zurück."

„Und?"

„Jack hatte seine 13 Jahre als Captain der Black Pearl." Sie lächelt mich geheimnisvoll an. „Versteht ihr mich, Captain Barbossa?"

„Oh ja, ich verstehe euch nur zu gut, Tia Dalma."

„Gut." Sie dreht den Kopf und lauscht. „Sie kommen."

Ihr Arm deutet auf die Treppe hinter mir und ich ziehe mich soweit zurück, so dass man mich nicht sehen kann. Jack springt von meiner Schulter und läuft die Treppe noch weiter hoch. Während ich dem Gespräch lausche, kommt der Affe wieder und bringt mir einen Apfel.

Ich nehme ihn und atme zufrieden den Duft des reifen Obstes ein.

Bald schon ist die Zeit reif für meine Rache.

Bald.

-Ende-


End file.
